


Kaito Momota's Sauce Adventure

by TeruTeruObliterator11037



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Rick and Morty
Genre: (I don't watch R+M though), Crack, Gen, McDonald's, Szechuan Sauce, this is the worst thing I have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeruTeruObliterator11037/pseuds/TeruTeruObliterator11037
Summary: Kaito finds out that there isn't any Szechuan sauce left, and he isn't happy.(Based off of this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-GC5rAX0xHg)(Not intended to offend anyone)





	Kaito Momota's Sauce Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeellooo! I'm finally back and busier than ever!
> 
> I'm sorry that this isn't super original, but I decided to trek a more topical route while the meme's funny. (I don't even watch Rick and Morty, as stated in the tags) Also, as stated in the summary, I mean no bad vibes to the person in the video. I'm sure he's a cool guy.
> 
> Anyways, with all of the disclaimers and such out of the way, I hope that you enjoy this!

it was a lovel y day when kaito mommyta decided to HIT UP that mickey d's for some grub,

 

but more specifically,

 

_for some sauce._

 

i know what you're thinking, "this is just a story about momota buying barbeque sauce" 

 

_**i n c o r r e c t** _

 

this is a story about momota buying **SzechuanSauce**

 

"mm mmm lov me some szechuan sauce" momota said, poppin along the street with those  _c l_ o w n s a n d a l s

 

and so when he entered the mcdonalds building he was preetty excited*

 

*as in extra big boy family sized very much excited

and when he got there,,,,,guess who was there to take his order????  
just guess

 

 

it was amami!!1!!!!!!!!!!

 

[[[[[[[woah really?]]]]]]

yes

 

 

"Hi, Welcome To McDonald's, How May I Help You?"

"uhhhh lemme get that uhhhhhh

 

_**s z e c h u a n  s a u c e** _

 

_**"** _

 

"Sorry, Sir. We Don't Have That Today."

"wait, you guys don't have  _szechuan saucE?"_

amami slowly shook his head.

 

in the blink of an eye, momota climbed on to the counter, his  c l o w n s a n d a l s falling off

"I 

 

WANT

SZECHUAN SAUCE"

 

he jumped twice

 

"WHERE'S 

MY 

SZECHUAN SAUCE?!"

 

amami and the other employees ignored it and continued to serve the customers. they were used to people  ~~ouma~~ making a scene.

 

"IM PICKLE RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK"

 

"Who Is Ric""WUBBALUBBADUBDUUB

IM PICKLE RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK"

 

 He pulled his shirt over his head and jumped onto the ground

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEE REEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

at this point, he was rolling on the floor screeching,poor guy

 

"IM PICKLE REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECK

REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

REEEE"

 

And Then, He Naruto Ran Out The Door Of The Establishment.

 

end

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really kinda feel bad for writing this, but I hope it's okay. I thoroughly apologize for any hurt someone might have felt; I didn't mean to be at all hurtful.  
> But anyways, I hope that you had fun reading this! As always, comments are welcome and I will almost always respond! Please have a wonderful day!


End file.
